1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital communication apparatus, such as a cellular phone, a PDA (personal digital assistant), an HHP (handheld phone), a camera phone, a game phone, or an Internet phone, and more particularly to a portable communication apparatus that can be conveniently used as a camera by allowing the camera lens to rotate together with a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a “portable communication apparatus” refers to an electronic appliance for wire/wireless communication between users. In consideration of portability, designs of such portable communication apparatuses are not only compact, slim, and light, but also include multimedia availability with a wider variety of functions. Future portable communication apparatuses are expected to incorporate even greater multi-functionality and multi-purpose utilization while reducing size further. The portable communication apparatuses will likely be modified to be suitable for various multimedia environments or Internet environments. Such portable communication apparatuses are now commonly used by all kinds of people including men and women, young and the old, throughout the world, and are recognized by many as a necessary part of their daily lives.
Conventional portable communication apparatuses may be classified into various types according to their external appearances. For example, portable communication apparatuses are classified into bar-type communication apparatuses, flip-type portable communication apparatuses and folder-type portable communication apparatuses. In addition, some portable communication apparatuses can be worn on the neck or wrist. These variously classified portable communication apparatuses can be easily understood by those skilled in the art.
Conventional portable communication apparatuses transmit data at high speeds in addition to producing voice communication using wireless communication technology capable of transmitting data at a high speed.
Currently, portable communication apparatuses are often equipped with camera lenses that enable transmission of an image signal or enable a user to photograph a desired subject.
Bar-flip type portable communication apparatuses and sliding-swing type portable communication apparatuses are known and the number of consumers using such portable communication apparatuses is increasing.
The above conventional portable communication apparatuses must be equipped with an antenna unit, a data input/output unit, and a data receiving/transmitting unit. In general, a keypad allowing users to input data using fingers is used for a data input unit. Additionally, a touch pad or a touch screen may also be used for data input. An LCD is generally used for data output.
The keypad includes a plurality of keys aligned in a predetermined pattern. Such keys consist of number keys, a send key, an end key and functional keys. In general, 15 to 20 keys are aligned on an upper surface of a housing of a portable terminal. Such keys are exposed so that the user can input data by pressing the keys. In addition, the conventional portable communication apparatuses include photographing units, such as camera lenses, that enable a user to communicate visually with a desired partner or to photograph a desired subject.
As demand for information greatly increases in Internet and multimedia environments, digital convergence for the portable communication apparatus has occurred. However, in spite of such technological and social advancement, the conventional portable communication apparatus is equipped with a liquid crystal display (LCD) unit having a fixed orientation and a camera module also having a fixed orientation. In particular, a hinge module and the camera module are installed in different positions on the portable communication apparatus requiring a relatively large-sized part mounting space which gets in the way of providing a compact device. In particular, manufacturing becomes increasingly difficult.